


Accidentally Trespassing

by orphan_account



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nonsense, Oneshot, Telepathy, some kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles discovers that his telepathy is growing a bit stronger- he's begun picking up on some of Erik's dreams. Of course, some awkwardness ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally Trespassing

**Author's Note:**

> This is total crack fluff nonsense, so. Yeah. Bear with it if you like this kinda stuff, I guess?

     It was late. Charles could feel the minutes slipping by as he sat before his typewriter, fingers flying over the keys as he finished the last of his report. The fire crackled in the hearth across the room, casting a soft, warm light over the library. He always liked working in there, surrounded by bookshelves and cozy furniture, whether it was to read or play a game of chess with Erik. Erik.

     The young German man, coincidentally, was lying outstretched on the sofa next to Charles, snoring softly. He and Charles had been playing a round of chess together before Charles had excused himself to finish typing up his paper. Instead of heading to bed however, Erik had kept Charles company until dozing off on the couch. It wasn’t as though the telepath minded, though.

     Erik looked very different when he slept. He look much more open, calmer, more at peace. It was rare to see that kind of vulnerability on the face of a man who had gone through so much in his lifetime. Charles was glad that Erik trusted him enough to fall asleep in front of him. The telepath found himself glancing over at his boyfriend every so often, as though to preserve the image in his mind permanently.

     Charles had just turned back to his typewriter to finally end his report, when, out of nowhere, he heard, “ _Charles.”_ He almost jumped in his seat, surprised by the abruptness of his name. The voice that had said it sounded almost certainly like Erik’s. But, the metal bender was asleep, and it wasn’t as though Charles had been trying to read his mind.

     _“Charles.”_ It was Erik’s voice again, definitely. Slightly unnerved, Charles lowered his hands from his typewriter, looking curiously at his sleeping companion. Erik definitely wasn’t awake, his mouth slightly open and emitting almost inaudible snores. And then, instead of a spoken word, an image flooded into Charles’ mind, definitely not an image that Charles himself had created. It was a vision of himself, only…dressed in pink pajamas covered in a bunny pattern?

     Unsure of how to react, Charles was thoroughly confused. Was it possible that Erik was projecting things from his dreams? And if so, could it be possible that Erik was actually dreaming of Charles in vibrant, pink pajamas? _“You should really wear cute clothes more often. They really suit you.”_ Erik’s voice once again intruded in Charles’ mind. The young professor could feel his face go entirely red. He could only imagine what would happen if Erik found out what he had overheard and seen.

     Before Erik could continue projecting any more thoughts, Charles quickly stood and roused him as gently as he could, shaking his shoulder. “Erik, I’m heading to bed. I think you should go too.”

     “Mm, what? Charles?” Erik’s pale green eyes were full of sleepy confusion at first. “Bed, Erik. It’s your bedtime.” Charles tried to sound as reasonable as he could. “Yes, bedtime.” Erik smirked cheekily as he began to fully wake up, pulling Charles down for a kiss.

 

     Unfortunately, it was inevitable that another opportunity would arise when Charles would be confronted with Erik’s projected dreaming. This time, it happened due to one of Raven’s usual “fun” suggestions. It involved camping out on the estate’s grounds, complete with tents and a bonfire and marshmallows. And it was fun, really, just not so much when Erik happened to fall asleep in his and Charles’ tent as the other mutants were having scary story time around the fire.

     Sean had just finished telling a “scary” story about a man who was flushed down a haunted toilet when a wave of thoughts hit Charles. _“I hope you don’t mind roses. I picked them out myself.”_ It was, once again, clearly Erik’s voice. But this time, a voice replied. One that sounded exactly like Charles’. _“Of course I don’t mind roses. You’re such a sweetheart, Erik. You should ask me out on more romantic dates like this.” “I was hoping you’d say that, love, because I have a long list of future dates planned out for us. And tonight, we’ll have plenty of time afterwards to get real intimate and-”_

     Charles had to suppress a blush and his thoughts at the same time, praying that none of the kids would notice his pained expression. Erik just _had_ to dream about a romantic date at that very moment. Not to mention, since when did Erik have any desire to go out on seductively romantic dates? Sure, he and Erik went out often, and yes, things got “real intimate afterwards”. But it wasn’t as though Erik were really the type to go buy flowers. Or…maybe he was. Was it possible that Erik was actually the type to give roses and chocolates and was just hiding it for some reason?

     Unfortunately, at that very moment, Erik began to have some very, very dirty thoughts, causing Charles to let out a muffled squeak. All of the others around the fire turned to stare at him in confusion. “Professor…are you okay?” Hank hesitantly asked. “Uh, yes, I’m fine, I’m just a bit tired, so I’m off to bed.” Without offering any more of an explanation, face flaming red, Charles excused himself and practically dove into his tent, landing on a heap of soft blankets next to an unconscious Erik.

     “You scoundrel,” Charles softly chided, pressing his lips to Erik’s forehead and then rolling away to clear his mind of Erik’s perverted dreams. 

 

     The visions of Erik’s dreams didn’t end there, however. More and more frequently, on random nights, Charles would receive the metal bender’s projections. From maid’s costumes- _really, Erik, you like that kind of thing on me?!_ -to just cuddly, romantic dates, Charles had just about seen it all. He figured it was about time he just come clean to Erik about unwillingly listening in and witnessing Erik’s dreams. He chose a time when the kids were off watching some movie together and he and Erik were alone, playing chess in the calm of the library.

     Charles nervously cleared his throat. Erik looked expectantly up at him, his expression softening as their eyes met. “Lately, things have sort of been a bit different,” Charles awkwardly began, breaking their eye contact to move one of his pawns forward. “Different? What things?” Erik looked genuinely concerned. “Well, it’s just that I think my telepathy is sort of…adapting?”

    Erik raised a curious eyebrow. “Adapting? How so?”

    Charles gulped. This was the moment of truth. “I’m starting to be able to pick up on…dreams.”

    “Dreams? You mean, you can see what other people are dreaming?” Charles hoped that Erik wasn’t about to feel spied on. “Not really ‘other people’, more like…just you, I guess?” The telepath had a sheepish expression as Erik’s eyes widened.

     “So…I assume you saw everything I’ve dreamed lately?” Erik’s cheeks were just the slightest hint red. “Not everything, just snippets. I’m sorry for intruding.” Charles shifted almost uncomfortably. For a long moment, they sat in silence. Then, Erik began to laugh.

     “You’re so silly, Charles. Don’t apologize for something that isn’t your fault. Besides, now at least you know I think you look pretty sexy in a maid outfit.” Charles practically sputtered as Erik leered at him. “Well, I also happen to know that you secretly want to be romantic and buy me lots of flowers,” the telepath retorted. Erik scoffed, but leaned across the chessboard to kiss Charles softly. “You can trespass into my dreams anytime.”

     And so, with his newfound ability, Charles did just that, for many nights to come.  

   


End file.
